


Wronh

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: Just wrong





	Wronh

I feel terrible im so sick i feel sick all the time i cant stay awake i sleep so much and when i do i have nightmares and when i wake up its like they dont stop i just feel wrong all the time why cant i be happy why cany i be correct everyone thinks im a burden no one wants me im only here because people feel onligated to be with me i am worthless i am weak i am so stupid i just dont undeetand why i am so awful can one human really be this terrible i am scum i dont desrve tl be alove i dont desrve anything why am i so ungrateful why cant i just be happy why am i so dramtic whats wrong with me whats wrong with me whags wrong with me why am i wrong


End file.
